Memories
by sparzelli
Summary: 100 FFX/X-2 oneshots. Because Lulu hates toast, and just one character death isn't enough.
1. One Million

**A/N:** I'm still doing my other fic, of COURSE, but I just need a break sometimes. Yup. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything final fantasy.

* * *

They're never going to understand.

Do they know what it's like to lose somebody like that? To be so in love, so full of sunshine and light and happy and then to have it ripped out from underneath of your feet because some fayth can't handle a dream?

Outside I am dealing with it. Inside I am breaking into **millions** of pieces.

Maybe a little glue would help?

I lie every day of my life.

"We know you can do it, Yuna!" They say. "I know I can." I say back. _Cannot._

"I know you loved him, but it'll be okay eventually, Yuna." They won't stop _lying_ to me. "I suppose it will." I'm good at pretending, you know? _You've got to be kidding me._

They're liars. It's never going to be okay. A piece of me is missing. I can't just move on after that. It doesn't _work _that way.

Maybe if I wait a little more.

Maybe if I whistle a little more.

A **million** doesn't last forever.

I can't hang onto 999,999 pieces of broken Yuna forever. The last piece has to fall. And when it does, so do I. So does everything else.

I can't keep living like this. He needs to come back.

Maybe if I beg a little more?

"He'll hear you whistle one day, Yuna."

Stupid liars.

They _still_ don't understand.

* * *

Word count: 228

Date start/Date finish: 03-01-07/03-01-07

Theme: one million


	2. Not Quite

**A/N: **Eh. Writers block on other fic. So I'm gonna knock one of these off. Review please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Final Fantasy

* * *

You could call me an adventurer. 

Or you could just call me Rikku. I'm the happy one. I don't regret being the way I am and I don't despise my perpetual cheeriness, but i am bothered by the fact that people think I'm completely content with it.

You'd think that travelling the world would be the greatest thing in the world, but when you have no constant shelter and you don't know what you're going to end up in next, it's hard on a girl. I would give anything to settle down, somewhere calm but still where I can adventure if I get the urge to. Nowhere like Bevelle, I hate Bevelle, maybe more like Kilika. Or Besaid. Yunie always talks about Besaid like it's the best place on earth.

I think I'm good at helping save the world and stuff, but it's just not what I'm meant to do in life. You know? Like, it's not my calling. And that kind of makes me sad.

Here are all of my friends, my family, everybody I've ever known, battling Sin and all these fiends and I'm just...me. The girl who happened to save the love of a high summoners life and decided to tag along for the ride. See where it goes and possibly take a stab at helping kill the deadliest thing on the planet. That's the only reason I'm even here. I'm too curious.

I guess it's my cross to bear. I'm naturally adventurous and I feel the need to explore. It's not that bad, but when there's a voice in the back of your head thats telling you you don't belong there, then it gets kind of bad.

But who can complain, you know? That's why nobody knows what really goes on inside. I don't want them to. As soon as all of this is over...then maybe I can settle down. Maybe I can be happy.

But who knows? I'll probably just end up going with the flow. Again.

* * *

Word count: 336

Date start/Date finish: 4-22-07/4-24-07

Theme: Not quite


	3. Death

**A/N: **Still working on Love and Fatality. Ha, gotta do these! I started this a long time ago and then worked on something else, but here it is.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy-not mine. Gahhhhh.

* * *

It was a sad day. It was always a sad day for me. Everyday I wake up on an endless plane of heaven wishing I could go back to the hell known as Spira. Now tell me, what's wrong with that picture? I finally reach the farplane, and yet, I'm not happy.

There's too many things I left behind. I felt bad about hurting Yuna. And little Rikku too, she was my first real friend...not to mention Wakka and Lulu, it had taken me forever to earn their respect. I wonder what they think of me now.

Sometimes they come by the farplane to see me. Like today. I'm sitting motionless in front of Yuna and listening to talk about her life and how she misses me. It hurts that I can't reach out and make her feel better.

"And little Vidina is getting so big! He's looking more and more like Wakka everyday...but he has Lulu's eyes. They miss you. They all do." Yeah, I know.

"But..." Yes?

"...you're not coming back. Are you?" I'm trying! Please, don't lose hope...

"I suppose it's time to let go...isn't it? It's what you would want, right? For me to be happy..." No! Don't let go! I want you to be happy, but...happy with me! Don't give up on me!

"I'll miss you." No! Don't go!

"I'll never love another man, Tidus. You were the only one." Don't talk like that! Stay here! Stay with me!

"This is goodbye, I suppose..." Don't cry!

"...so...goodbye...you were the greatest person I've ever known. I'll see you...on the farplane." No! Yuna! Don't leave!

"I love you."

She's gone. It's been two years...and she's just gone. Why? I have an eternity on here. I have an eternity to hope that she'll return...one day.

It was a sad day. It was always a sad day for me. Everyday I wake up on an endless plane of heaven wishing I could go back to the hell known as Spira.

And in all honesty? I see _nothing_ wrong with that picture. Because going back to Spira would mean going back to Yuna. That's all I want anymore.

* * *

**Word Count: **377

**Date start/Date finish: **6/11/07-7/13/07

**Theme:** Death


	4. Closed Doors

**A/N:** Hmm...I'm in a mood. So here comes a oneshot.

I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

* * *

"Open the door, Rikku."

"Um...I can't?"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"What do you think I mean? Don't you speak Spiran? It's locked!"

"How can it be locked? I thought you unlocked the door before you came in."

"What? I thought _you _did!"

"...good job."

"Oopsies?"

"I'm afraid 'oopsies' doesn't change the fact that we're stuck in here. Now we'll have to wait until somebody notices we're missing."

"Think of it as...as a bonding experience!"

"I have better things to do than sit in here all day and talk to you."

"Like what? Drink sake and brood in a dark corner of the temple?"

"I don't appreciate the insults."

"Well, neither do I!"

"So stop insulting me and maybe I'll stop too."

"Fine! Meanie..."

* * *

"Would you please stop pacing?"

"I would sit down if you would scoot over, old man!! Hmph..."

"Why didn't you ask me to?"

"I-I...well, you...and I didn't-um..."

"There. Sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Rikku, I swear to Yevon-"

"Okay, okay, don't pop a blood vessel old man. I'll sit next to you if you really want me to."

"_What?_ You're the one that-"

"Auron, it's okay. All you had to do was ask."

"...I don't know how much more of this I can take..."

"I feel the same way too."

"Then why are you being such a childish brat and making it harder?"

"Because you're funny when you're angry."

"That still doesn't explain why you're acting so immature."

"Maybe because...you make me that way!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh...um...n-nothing! Leave me alone!"

"...are you PMS-ing?"

"AURON! Why would you ask me that! That's so rude!"

"My apologies."

"Damn straight, your apologies..."

* * *

"Your pacing again." 

"So what?"

"So why did you even get up?"

"Because your annoying me.

"You annoy me as well."

"Maybe I wanted to get away from your aura of annoyance."

"Why can't you control yourself?"

"And by control myself, you mean act macho and secretive all the time so nobody bothers me? Like you? As if. You don't know how to have fun!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I think that after months of being on the road with you, I know you pretty well. And you don't have fun. Ever."

"And here I thought that my annoying personality would ward you off..."

"Auron!"

* * *

"Any queens?"

"Go fish."

"That's the seventh time in a row that you haven't had any cards that I asked for!"

"Maybe your exceptionally bad at this game."

"Or maybe your CHEATING!"

"I don't cheat, Rikku."

"And I'm not exceptionally bad!"

"Are you sure?"

"Auron!"

"Yes, Rikku?"

"One of us is lying and I know for a fact it isn't me. You have to be cheating!"

"Rikku, I-"

"What's that in your sleeve...?"

"Is that a parrot I hear in the distance? Did you know that parrots-"

"AURON! YOU HAVE CARDS UP YOUR SLEEVES!"

"Yes."

"So-so you did cheat! You liar!"

"Even thought I cheated, you're still exceptionally bad."

"That's it, I'm so done with this!"

"...is that a card in your _pants?"_

"Um..."

"Hmph."

"Uh...why...!...WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BUTT! PERV!"

"What in Spira? Rikku-"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Banging on the door won't make anybody come faster."

"Oh, yes it will."

"Rikku! Stop it."

"Make me!"

* * *

"Rikku! Stop pacing, goddammit, and sit down!" 

"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"Hm..."

"What are you hm-ing about, Auron? Hm!"

"What if I told you that I knew how to have fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have sake for a reason, Rikku."

"Yeah right, Auron. I'm 15!"

"You're right, what was I thinking?"

"Wait! I, uh..."

"Yes?"

"I can keep a secret?"

"If only."

"No! I swear!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

"What if they hurt each other, Tidus?" 

"Don't worry Yuna. I'm sure Auron knows how to handle a 15 year old."

"...they've been locked in a room together since breakfast."

"Good point. Well, there's only one way to find out!"

"Here goes..."

* * *

"HIYA -hic- YUNIE! HOWS'RE YA DOIN' THIS -hic- FIIIIIINE MORNINGGGG?" 

"Rikku?!"

"I'm afraid this is my fault."

"What happened, man? She's wasted!"

"I AIN'T WAS -hic- TED!"

"She got bored. She got my sake. You can figure out what happened next."

"Auron! How could you let her drink? She's underage!"

"I'm sorry Yuna."

"Rikku? Are you okay?

"Tidus, honey, I think she passed out...would you take her back to Wakka's hut?"

"Here. Let me. This is my fault. I'll deal with the consequences."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Give her to me.

"Okay, man. Have...fun?"

"Hmph."

* * *

"I think it worked perfectly." 

"Me too."

"He's with her now, isn't he?"

"They should be in the backroom. I think he has a hangover remedy."

"They'll realize they like each other soon enough."

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU BIG MEANIE!"

"It's a remedy, Rikku, it should help with the-"

"GO AWAY! _YUNIE!!!_"

"Right..."

* * *

**Word Count: **759 

**Date Start/Date Finish: **8/26/07-8/26/07

**Theme:** closed doors


	5. Betrayal

**A/N: **Constructive criticism welcome, btw.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

* * *

It was cold.

That was her first thought, besides the pain, as it tore her open. It was colder than she would have expected. She figured the girl would have been holding it in her grip long enough for equilibrium to be reached. Or maybe enough blood had been lost that it didn't matter. Maybe she couldn't feel it anyway, even if it was warm. She furrowed her brow in confusion and brought a hand up to the wound and wrapped it around the unfamiliar blade. Her eyelids fluttered as she pulled it out.

The sound of the metal clattering to the floor was loud enough to deafen her. She blinked back tears as she brought a painted hand into her peripheral vision. It frightened her how red the carpet was. She thought it had been blue, before. A pretty sky blue. She tried to remember how to breathe when she thought of how the sunlight would never reach her eyes again.

The girl was standing motionless in front of her.

"You have to understand."

She tried to look at the girl's face. She tried to find an answer to the questions burning through her mind. She thought her face was bleeding, too, but maybe it was tears.

"I did it to save you. To save him..."

The sting of betrayel burned more than the gaping hole in her chest. The girl fell to her knees and put a hand over her bloodied chest.

"You have to die."

She knew she was crying now. The ripping sounds coming from her throat drowned out the trickling of blood as it hit the floor.

"Please don't cry. It makes it worse." The girl, strangely, made an effort to stop the bleeding. She pressed one tanned hand over the gash and held it there. A strange hardness entered her eyes as she smiled sickly.

"But then again, it might help...for show..." She could taste the salt and rust flavor of blood in the back of her throat.

"Nobody will know it was me, you know. I'll tell them all that it was...some of Seymour's lackeys, or something, and that I got here as soon as I could...after I had heard the screaming...but I was too late to save you."

The girl dug her fingers into the wound and red bubbled over.

"Wasn't I?"

Blonde bangs fell into al bhed eyes. The only thing she could see was the white of the girl's teeth as she grinned in satisfaction. She stood abruptly and crossed her arms.

"He'll miss you..." Teary bi-colored eyes watched the girl's back as she turned to leave the room. The faded orange and green of her outfit was the last thing she remembered seeing.

"But not me."

As the last footsteps echoed off the stone walls, the betrayed summoner turned her face to the ceiling and was still.

* * *

**Word Count: **477

**Date Start/Date Finish: **8/27/07-8/27/07

**Theme:** betrayel


	6. Toaster From Hell

**A/N:** Happy Holidays! I'm not into that "write-a-sappy-as-hell-one-shot-to-represent-love-between-characters-on-christmas" crap, so this isn't anything special. Just Lulu getting a present.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

* * *

Toast irked Lulu.

She burned it when she used firaga.

_Of course she wouldn't try a low level fire spell._

She would use a lower level spell, but why bother when you can just dump water on it?

Even if it did make it soggy.

_Of course she wouldn't try patting out the fire._

She would use a toaster, but she didn't know how.

_Of course she wouldn't ask to be taught._

Lulu considered asking Wakka for help countless times, becuase he would probably think nothing of it. But that was it. If Wakka thought nothing of it, then he must be an airhead. Therefore, he would be unable to work the toaster.

_Of course she didn't think to ask anybody else, like Yuna or Auron._

Toast was her favorite food.

_Of course it was, it always seemed unattainable._

Toasters were her favorite thing to hate.

_Of course she hates what she can't overcome._

"Ugh! If I burn another loaf of bread I'm feeding the goddamn toaster to a chocobo!"

_Of course you would harm an innocent animal to get rid of the toaster._

"Lu? You in here?"

"UhHHhhh!"

"..."

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Why are you throwing the toaster out the window?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"..."

"..."

"You didn't like your present did you?"

"I love toast."

"..."

"..."

"I didn't get you toast, Lu."

"I know! I...I know. It's the toaster."

"What's wrong with it? It it too black? I knew I should have gotten the metallic blue with psychadellic flowers and peace-"

"Wakka! No, the colors fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can't work the toaster. It's too complicated."

"..."

"Stop laughing!"

"But Lulu! It's a toaster! Here, let me show you..."

Lulu watched as Wakka inserted the bread.

She watched as he adjusted the heat dial.

Lulu's eyes widened as he pressed the lever down...

_Of course you messed up the simplest part._

...until it clicked into place.

She sighed.

"I'm still going to hate toasters after this. Even if I can use one."

"..."

"..."

BING!

"You know...you could have just put the bread on a plate and heated up the underside of the plate, if you wanted to use magic..."

SLAP!

"Lu! Don't hit yourself so hard!"

"Ugh..."

_Of course Wakka would be the one to think of a smart solution._

_Even if he can't use magic._

"I need ice..."

* * *

**Word Count: **402

**Date Start/Date Finish: **12/25/07-12/25/07

**Theme:** toast


	7. Life of the Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

* * *

Rikku strode purposefully through the halls of the temple with her head held high. Her heels made a nice _click-clack_ on the tile that fell into tempo with the music. She reached her destination and reached out a hand to steady herself against the wall. She poked her head around the wall and glimpsed the inside of the room.

Many people were clustered around a table of refreshments while others were standing stiffly in the middle of the dance floor. A lot of people were standing alone and looking bored. She winced.

_What to do…?_

She put a finger to her chin in thought and hummed a little to herself.

"Rikku?"

"Ah!" The girl flung herself to the side and nearly fell over as she searched the dark for the perpetrator.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing! Scaring innocent girls like that! Sheesh…" She dusted off her dress and moved forward to identify the person. "Yuna?" She said tentatively. She other girl pushed hair over her shoulder and the clinking of hairpieces signaled that Rikku had guessed correctly.

"Yes. Now, really, what are you doing?" Rikku gestured to the party.

"See that? Nobody's having any fun! We need to liven up this party somehow," she murmured. Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well…you could go in there and summon Shiva and dance dirty with her. That would make things exciting!" Rikku burst into giggles at the horrified look on Yuna's face.

"Calm down! I don't think Shiva likes to dance dirty, anyway…aw, poopie. What are we going to do?" Rikku pouted. Yuna thought for a moment. Her face brightened minutes later and she raised a hand before dropping it quickly.

"Nevermind," She said glumly. The girls frowned and thought harder.

" I know! We're going to dance," Rikku gushed.

"Um…are you sure?" Yuna looked nervous. Rikku nodded brightly.

"Yes! Once we start, everybody else will get the courage to join in! It's genius! _I'm_ genius!" She pulled Yuna through the doorway.

"Besides-didn't they teach you to party at the temple?"

"Of course not! Rikku-_Rikku!_"

Nobody heard her shouts of disapprove. Her voice was lost over Rikku's laughter and the music as the two started to dance.

And to Yuna's surprise, everybody joined in.

* * *

**Word Count: **384

**Date Start/Date Finish:** 5/04/08-5/04/08

**Theme:** party


	8. Seek out the Stars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

* * *

Tidus loved Zanarkand. He loved playing blitzball for the Abes, the adoring fans, the lights and the atmosphere. Hell, he even loved the way people bitched at each other when they were hustling to work and ran into each other on the streets. Everything screamed _motion_ and _hustle bustle_ and he loved it. He wouldn't change anything about it.

Or, he thought he wouldn't.

The only problem he found with Zanarkand was how lonely it was-despite all of the people swarming around him constantly, he felt so alone. His father was never around and his mother was always upset about something or other. He had his teammates; but there was only so much they could do. They were good for locker room talk and going out to a bar or picking up chicks and stuff, but they weren't really _there_ for him. Not in the way he needed, craved.

Sometimes, he would turn to the stars to alleviate his loneliness. They always seemed so content to shine on and on in their brilliance. They lit up the night and were littered throughout the sky like milk splatters. The clusters and constellations and nebulas fascinated him to no end.

The stars reminded him that there was always something else out there. There were other countries, cities, and towns; there were people he was going to eventually meet that might be looking at the exact same expanse of sky as he was right at that moment.

He would look at the dark spots between the stars and wish he knew what he was looking at-because although there were no bright balls of energy, he knew he was looking at something. He just couldn't _see _it.

The stars and the nighttime sky could occupy him for hours. They would take his mind off of his drunk and crazy father, the pressures of being a star player and everyday struggle. After a long day, when going to the bar with the boys didn't seem to cut it, they were always there for him-like an old time friend that would never desert him.

When he went on the pilgrimage with Yuna, that's what she became to him. She was his star. She was everything bright and hopeful in his life and he held her on such a pedestal that it was bound to break from the start. And when it did break, he turned to the heavens for answers.

Sometimes it felt like they were all he had left.

_But there were no stars in the city of Zanarkand._

* * *

**Word Count: **424

**Date Start/Date Finish:** 5/05/08-5/05/08

**Theme:** stars


	9. Good Morning ! Encounters, part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Yuna rubbed her eyes. Morning? It felt like she had only gone to sleep four hours ago!

"Thank you for taking first watch last night, Yuna."

Well, she _had_ gone to bed just a few hours ago, but it was her turn to take watch. Everybody took turns taking watch of the camp in case a fiend or something else showed up in the night.

"Good morning," she forced through her teeth. She was so damn _tired_. "What's that smell?"

"Oh!" Rikku giggled. "Lulu's making breakfast! The smell is burnt toast. It seems she hasn't quite managed making it without burning the edges yet…oh well! Everything else looks extra yummy. There's eggs and some bacon substitute. Don't tell Tidus, but I think it might be some fiend we smashed yesterday." Yuna tried not to gag at the smell of burning food and stood up shakily.

"Eat well, we travel to Bevelle today."

Yuna sighed. It seemed like they never stopped traveling. And they didn't, really. It was walk and run and fight all day, encounter a couple of totally whack psychos, sleep for like four hours and eat freeze-dried breakfast the next morning. And then the process started over. She was thankful that Lulu took the time to cook for them and that Rikku had an endless supply of energy to boost her spirits. She was thankful for her friends being there. She was not thankful for the odd hours and bizarre fiends that popped up around them.

"Yuna?" She turned her head towards Tidus and tilted it sideways as she chewed her bacon. _Yeah, definitely fiend bacon. _"You okay? You seem kind of out of it." She swallowed thickly and answered.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from keeping watch so late," she smiled to prove her point and he grinned back.

"Next time, I'll stay up and help you keep watch," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yuna choked on her spit and turned red. Tidus rushed to her side and slapped her back. "Yuna? Yuna, I was kidding!" She dragged in a breath and laughed. Well, tried to.

"I k-know!" She breathed thickly and turned to look at him. "I was just surprised, is all." He nodded and gave her an apologetic look as he stood to roll up his sleeping bag. Yuna sighed and stood to wash off her plate with a quick water spell.

"Water!" She shouted. She frowned when water didn't appear in front of her and clean the plate. She grimaced as she heard a shout from behind her and a low growl. She turned slowly to see a drenched Wakka and Kimahri.

"Good morning to you too, Yuna," Wakka waved at her with an irritated look.

She smiled sheepishly and walked away.

Mornings were not on her list of favorite things.

* * *

**Word Count: **470

**Date Start/Date Finish:** 5/06/08-5/08

**Theme:** good morning


	10. Goodnight ! Encounters, part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

--

"I hate the thunder plains."

"We know, Rikku."

"No, like…I really, really, hate them."

"Especially now that we're all stuck in this stupid tent…"

"It's not Rin's fault thunder struck the inn and it's destroyed!"

"It's his fault he couldn't provide a better alternative! It keeps making flapping sounds-I think a stake is undone…"

"Why don't you go check, then, _Rikku_?"

"I would if you would move your foot, you big meanie!"

"…There. Is that better?"

"Well, yes and no…"

"What?"

"Tidus…can you…?"

"What…oh! Sorry, sorry, I thought that was a pillow. Okay, that would explain why I thought my pants were eating me."

"Back in a sec!"

"…"

"…"

"It's cold."

"Why don't you light a fire, ya?"

"No! Don't! We'll all burn up in here, it's practically an oven."

"I think you should."

"Kimahri approve."

"Okay, well…"

"NO!"

"Oh my god! I can feel the skin on my arm disintegrating!"

"Are you sure that's not firaga?!"

"Don't take God's name in vain! And it's _Yevon_."

"Why don't you just summon Bahamut the freaking mountain and we'll take shelter under him?"

"Kimahri eyebrows…?"

"Why don't _you_ just put the fire out?"

"Okay, well, let's just use this…"

"Holy &#(!"

"Kimahri fur on fire?!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S NOT WATER; THAT'S SAKE. WHY WOULD AURON KEEP WATER ON HIS HIP?"

"Water! Waterga! Put it out, Lu, ya?!"

"Okay, okay just give me a second…Waterga!"

"…"

"…"

"It smells like wet ronso."

"Yuna heal Kimahri?"

"What? Why-oh! Kimahri, what happened to you?"

"Kimahri ronso…fur flammable."

"It smells like _toasted_ ronso."

"Why don't we just all go to sleep."

"I agree, ya?"

"My sake-"

"_Goodnight_."

"…"

"…"

"What the hell is that smell?"

"Rikku?"

"I was borrowing a mallet to stake down the corner of the tent. But seriously, it reeks, what happened?"

"Kimahri caught on fire."

"What? Why! What did you guys-mmph!"

"Just lay down and sleep, Rikku. Just sleep…"

"Mmph-get your hand off my mouth! Meanie! I can be quiet by myself perfectly well, thank you! 

"Than exercise that ability, please."

"You-you-fine! See if I ever talk to you again."

"Shut up, ya!"

"Be quiet!"

"…"

"…"

"Tidus…can you?"

"…It's my ass again, isn't it."

"Auron, get your hand _off_ my-"

"GOODNIGHT!"

--

**Word Count: **372

**Date Start/Date Finish:** 7/05/08-7/05/08

**Theme:** goodnight


End file.
